


Hush Little Baby

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Dad! Cas? Any plot I just really love the idea of Cas being a dad. :) By the way, I love your blog so much! One of my all time favs!!





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/N stands for ‘your daughter’s name.’ Lyrics are from the lullaby ‘Hush, Little Baby.’

Warnings: Fluff (there is one mention of a discussion about abortion between Cas and the reader)

Fic:

Cas had been terrified when he learned you were pregnant. He was sure that carrying his child meant certain death for you. Each day was a struggle, Cas begging you not to have this child and you refusing to have an abortion. Despite all of his warnings, you wouldn’t give up the child you’d already come to know and love.

Refusing to give up, you conducted as much research you as you could and found ways to keep the baby’s grace from overpowering you. The process ultimately drained your energy and made you weak for a time, but it was a sacrifice you were willing to make in order to bring your child into the world. Castiel feared you wouldn’t survive, but he had never been so glad to be wrong.

The little girl had changed Cas’ life from the second she was born. She had him wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her safe and happy. Now that Y/D/N had come into your lives, Cas couldn’t imagine a world without her.

***

Crying sounds through the baby monitor, waking you. By the time you rub the sleep from your eyes, Cas is already on his feet. “Go back to sleep,” he whispers, leaning down to place a kiss to your forehead. He tucks you back in before disappearing with a flap of his wings.

A sound on the baby monitor tells you he’s landed. “There, there,” Cas says softly, “Everything’s alright.” Blankets rustle as he picks Y/D/N up from her crib. You hear the sound of footsteps as Cas paces the floor, but the baby doesn’t quiet.

“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word, Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird,” Cas voice sounds softly through the monitor as he begins to sing, “And if that mockingbird won’t sing, Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.” You smile as he continues singing, wondering where he’d learned the song. Y/D/N’s crying softens and turns to coos. “And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa’s gonna buy you a looking glass.”

Unable to go back to sleep, you push yourself up from the bed and head down the hallway toward the nursery. “And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa’s gonna buy you a billy goat,” you hear Cas’ voice echo quietly through the hall, “And if that billy goat won’t pull,

Papa’s gonna buy you a cart and bull.”

When you come to the nursery door, you lean against the doorframe and watch as Cas tries to rock Y/D/N back to sleep. “And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover,” Cas sings. He smiles when the little girl wraps her hand around his pinky. “And if that dog named Rover won’t bark, Papa’s gonna buy you a horse and cart,” Cas sings, “And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town. So hush little baby, don’t you cry, Mommy loves you and so do I.”

Y/D/N coos loudly and squeals when the song comes to an end. “I think she wants you to sing another,” you tell Cas. Cas jumps before turning to look at you, surprised to see you there.

“I don’t know any other lullabies,” Cas says as if he’s ashamed.

“I don’t think she minds,” you say, moving into the room. Reaching up, you cup the side of Cas’ face and press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re an amazing father, you know that right?” you ask him.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Cas answers.

“You are,” you assure him, running your thumb along his cheekbone. Y/D/N coos again and fists her hand into Cas’ shirt as if trying to regain his attention. “Go ahead, Cas,” you encourage, “She still wants to hear you sing.”

Cas pauses for a moment before beginning to sing again, “Hush, little baby, don’t say a word, Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.” You smile to yourself as you lean against Cas’ arm, your head resting against his shoulder. You sway with them as Cas rocks side to side, watching as Y/D/N closes her eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.


End file.
